


Terrible Vision

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, blurred vision, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Dib never really cared much about having to wear glasses.But sometimes he really hated how terrible his vision was.
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Terrible Vision

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 25 of Whumptober, and here's my fic number 25!

Dib woke up with his head pounding and no idea what was going on or even where he was. He couldn’t make out anything in front of him either. His hand moved to touch his face, and just like he thought, his glasses weren’t there. He tried to feel the ground for any sign of his glasses, but only succeeded in getting his hands dusty. He sighed in frustration. 

Deciding that sitting there, wherever there was, and wallowing in self pity wouldn’t get him anywhere, he stood up and felt around with his hands, trying to get a sense of his surroundings, and carefully started to walk forward. His eyes squinted in a useless attempt to see better, but all he could make out were blurry colours that blended together too much for him to even name. 

He racked his brain to try to remember what had happened to get him in this situation. He bet it had something to do with Zim. That thought made his blood boil. He swore, when he got his hands on the green menace he’d–

Dib was suddenly on the floor and his face hurt. Rubbing his face with his hands in an attempt to soothe the pain, he realized that he hit his face in something. Dib growled, his face contorting into a scowl. 

This was impossible! How could he possibly get out of there when he couldn’t even see where he was, much less where he was going?!

He never really cared much about having to wear glasses or that he couldn’t see a thing without them. But it was cases like these when he really hated how terrible his vision was.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest Whumptober fic I've written so far...


End file.
